Green Pajama's
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: hermione's favorite color has always and forever will be Green. And she was so excited when she got a pair of Green pajama's for christmas.


own nothing

this is base off of a picture from

Draco/Hermione

* * *

**Don't tell anyone, but Hermione Granger's favorite color had forever will be green.**

It looked good on her, and she loved how no matter where you looked, at the park, at the zoo, your front yard... even at hogwarts. It was there, just green, everywhere.

At home, all of her stuff was green, her bed, her curtains, even the things in her bathroom. she loved the color green

So she was hurt when she wasn't put in Slytherin the greenest house in hogwarts. But then again she wasn't a prat with a stick up her arse...so she wouldn't have fit in anyway. She couldn't stand how the damn Slytherins walked around with their _green_ and silver, acting like they own the place! She wanted to wear green to, but she was a Gryffindor, don't get her wrong, she liked red. But she loved green!

When she left for Christmas break her parents had gotten her first car, though she couldn't drive it for a couple more months, but she was happy. And they got her green pajama's. They were a light green spaghetti strapped top and light green shorts with were outlined in white. She was excited, sleeping in them every night. Washing them when needed, and wearing them around the house. Though when she went to the Burrow she couldn't wear them there, that would be blasphemy!

But she was head girl, so she wasn't in the Gryffindor common room and dorms anymore. And she could wear them every night! The problem was that Draco Malfoy was head boy, but he and her had different time schedules, him having quidditch practice every other night and snogging a random girl the other. She highly doubted that she would see him.

But she would like to show him her new PJ's. That would be fun to see his reaction, she would love to see that.

Which brought us to Hermione in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. her shower had lasted an hour, relieving the muscles from a long irritating day of Ron and Lavender snogging everywhere. She had gotten the point the first time they had did it.

She had stepped out of the shower, and placed a drying spell on her hair and body, as she stood in front of the mirror. She brushed her teeth as she heard the portrait door open and closed. "Granger are you almost done with bathroom, some of us has to actually take a shower you know?"

"Yeah Malfoy give me a few minutes before you wet yourself!" Hermione smiled, rinsing her mouth, placing her tooth brush on its slot. She turned to slip into her underwear and bra. Then she grabbed her shorts and shoved them on, before she put on her shirt. She loved her PJ's. They reminded her of home, of her comfort zone, everything green.

She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper for the house elves to clean, and grabbed a hair band and some bobby-pins. She exited the room and smirk. Draco was laying on the couch with his feet on the wooden table. He was breathing was heavy as he did just came from practice. She walked to the side wall, and took a quick look in the mirror hanging there. Smiling, she began messing with her hair, pulling it up, as well as her shirt.

She walked in front in front of him, not knowing if he was looking at her, but was hoping so. She was halfway passed him, her fingers intertwined in her hair, hair tie in her mouth. She glanced back and saw in looking at her, his eyes widened with interest, and his mouth opened slightly as he became suddenly very uncomfortable. Adjusting himself on the couch as she laughed quietly as she made it to her room. Twisting the tie into her hair, she leaned against her door frame and smiled at him.

One hand on the frame, bracing herself, and the other playfully on her hip, she cocked her head at him. "Shower's all yours Malfoy...." She turned to go into her room, but smiled at him, and giving him a wink. "Have fun."

She closed the door softly and leaned against with a sigh. She wondered if he took the hint, opening the door, she peaked back out into the common room. And he stood there one the other side of the couch, hand running through his hair. "Oh my god." He lean against the couch, his face turning red with ever second going by. "I got to get her more green Pajama's." Then he turned and walked into the bathroom, and she closed the door with a smile.

"Oh yes you do." She jumped on the bed, "Oh yes you do."

* * *

I know i really suck at Grammar and all that, but thanks for reading, and just let him know if one of you out there wants to edit it, and i can repost it again...

thanks

DD


End file.
